Going Under,Bring Me To Life
by BluAyu
Summary: Hermione thinks her friends have done too much for her and there's noway to repay them back..along with they're better off without her. Songfic!


(A/N: I should REALLY stop doing songfics..I'm terrible at doing so. BUT I'm listening to Evanescence so...an inspiration hit me in the head again Read,Rate, and enjoy...this WAS for Halloween because this does get scary in a way.)  
  
now i will tell you what i've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
and you still won't hear me  
  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
  
i'm dying again  
  
They've thought of me as a weak nobody.   
  
A know it all.   
  
I'd show them my strenth and that I wasn't worth fighting for.   
  
Why did people count on others to help me? I could take care of myself. I didn't need Ron ot Harry's hand to help me.   
  
I've done too much but never got repayed the way I wanted to get repayed.   
  
I've finally woke up from my nightmare and I'm never going to die again, I will show them them.  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
i'm going under  
  
I walked up to the boys as if nothing was bothering me.  
  
Crap it all, they can't read my mind, and how I feel. But how would they take this? That they're own friend was just as tough, just as better off, already someone who wanted to die for all she up them though and how wrong she was.  
  
blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
  
i'm dying again  
  
I can't trust myself worth the world.   
  
I mix truth and lies together and then....I can't help myself, I think I'm strong and then....I feel weak to the knees.   
  
Am I going to be a pretender again?   
  
Is this something I want?  
  
i'm going under  
  
drowning in you  
  
i'm falling forever  
  
i've got to break through  
  
Never again shall I bother them. Shall I never be helped again.  
  
so go on and scream  
  
scream at me i'm so far away  
  
i won't be broken again  
  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under  
  
I shall rest in peace from my own fate, my suicide, my death will be tonight and nobody should stop me.   
  
_____  
  
I sat in the common room, taking a last look at my friends and how important they were to me.   
  
No darn it! I deserved to die and it's what I was to do!  
  
I looked at Ron and Harry and smiled softly.  
  
This was the last time I was to see them.  
  
They were playing Wizard's Chess, the usual.   
  
I coughed which got they're attention.   
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.   
  
I shook my head.   
  
"I'm fine, I'm just going to go for a walk," I said, tear about to flow down my eyes.   
  
I stopped them, I wouldn't let them show my pain of leaving them.   
  
___  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become.   
  
The Astronomy Tower..that was the highest tower and I'd jump from there.   
  
I die and they'd find my remainings in the morning.   
  
I took out a dagger as well to make sure my crissom would be on the grounds, the feilds forever.   
  
I opened the window feeling the winter breeze it was snowing if I didn't die any less I'd freeze to death.   
  
now that i know what i'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
How beautiful blood would stain the snow and make it like a fox who had hunted a rabbit.   
  
wake me up inside  
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
before i come undone  
  
save me from the nothing i've become  
  
bring me to life  
  
I stepped onto the window panel keeping my blance fro my last moments.   
  
"This is for you!!!!" I scream. letting go of the window, but I did not fall yet.   
  
"HERMIONE!" screamed a voice.   
  
I was so shocked I lost my blance but somebody grabbed me before I fell into my eternal sleep.   
  
Harry's voice echoed from the window.   
  
"What are you trying to do Hermione? You can't..I won't let you."  
  
"Let me go Harry, please let me go...let me rest eternally," I said, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
"I can't, I don't have the heart to," Harry said, gripping my hand tightly.   
  
I had dropped the dagger.   
  
I swore loudly.   
  
Harry pulled me up.  
  
"Don't leave me, I know you're strong....but that one thing...your suicide was the weakest thing you've ever done," he said.   
  
"Shall we work together to get rid of the Dark Lord and fullfill our dreams?" I asked.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
Our fate is something more I learned, our destiny is something we all fear...but we wait until we experience that...and I'm still waiting, until that day. 


End file.
